


The Raft Prison Isn't a Good Home

by chaoshascomeagain



Series: The Raft Prison Isn't a Good Home [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Emetophobe Safe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Scott Lang, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, The Raft Prison (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoshascomeagain/pseuds/chaoshascomeagain
Summary: Peter didn't really think that the Sokovia Accords applied to him. Apparently, he was wrong. But wasn't it illegal to put a teenager in prison without having a proper trial?_______________________________________________________________________Alternate Summary: Peter is arrested for failure to sign the Sokovia Accords as an enhanced individual, as well as his other violations of the law as Spider-Man. Instead of letting him sign, Ross chooses to put him in the Raft Prison with the rogue Avengers.(I had to restart this as a single work due to me accidentally orphaning some of my other works. This is where this series will be updated now!)
Relationships: Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker & Clint Barton, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Scott Lang & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff & Sam Wilson
Series: The Raft Prison Isn't a Good Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176200
Comments: 55
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you feel like you've already read this, it's because you have! I messed up and accidentally orphaned one of the parts to this series, so I don't have access to it anymore which sucks. This will be where the series is updated, which should be easier now that it's all in the same work! There isn't part 3 out yet, but I'm working on it, don't worry! 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Non-graphic electrocution, language, and non-graphic descriptions of very minor moments of panic.
> 
> This fic was pretty rushed and ignored a lot of the logistics of the MCU, but I wanted to get it written and posted. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

When the Sokovia Accords were first revealed to the public, Peter didn’t think much of it. Sure, he knew that it was a big deal, and that the fight in Germany had been about them. But they hadn’t exactly applied to him.

He wasn’t technically an Avenger, he hadn’t been to Sokovia, and he was nowhere near Lagos when the explosion had occurred.

He’d be fine.

Or so he thought.

Peter had woken up to missed calls from Happy and Tony. At first, he was excited to see that they had finally contacted him after the week of no messages.

But something was off.

His phone had blown up with news alerts and text messages in his school group-chat. He clicked on them. They were talking about Spider-Man.

When he saw the news headlines, his heart dropped.

Spider-Man was now a wanted criminal for his participation in the fight in Germany and failure to sign the Sokovia Accords.

It was then that Peter knew his life would never be the same.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Mr. Stark, there are people out there that need my help! I can’t just stop being Spider-Man-”

“Kid, you have to. They’re out looking for you as we speak. You have to lie low for a while.” Tony’s voice sounded strangely worried.

Peter hated it.

He hated all of this.

“I can’t take this anymore!”

“Peter.”

“I’m not gonna stand by and do nothing!” His shout echoed off of the walls, and he slumped into a chair. “I’m sorry. I just don’t know why they’re doing this. I’m just trying to help, all of us are just trying to help. Why can’t they see that?”

Tony sat down next to him with a sigh. “They’re a bunch of assholes who don’t know what they’re doing. Me, and Pepper, and even King T’Challa are trying to fight this. But it’s slow-going.”

He put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “We’ll win, kid. This isn’t over. ”

Peter nodded, a bitter taste in his mouth. “Okay.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Peter felt like he was already in prison. He’d finished his homework hours ago, and watching YouTube couldn’t distract him from the feeling that someone was out there that needed help. His open window seemed to be mocking him, the fresh night air blowing through and rustling the papers on his desk.

Peter couldn’t even sleep. The persistent feeling of restlessness kept his eyes glued open, and it was virtually for nothing. On a different night, he would’ve welcomed the extra energy, but this time it felt weird.

Almost like his senses were trying to tell him something.

But he had promised Mr. Stark that he wouldn’t go on patrol until all of this was fixed. He had to uphold that.

Peter sighed and went back to his computer screen, clicking on another video and staring at the screen. He felt his focus drift to the Accords once again.

The damn thing wouldn’t leave his brain alone. A break from all this would be nice, right? He could finally try to have fun, be a normal teenager for once.

So why did it feel so terrible?

Suddenly, a scream cut through the air, making Peter flinch away from his window. His eyes widened.

Shit.

That’s why he felt so restless. There actually was someone needing help.

And he hadn’t been on patrol to save them.

Peter pulled on his mask, slapping his web shooters onto his wrists. He didn’t even bother putting the rest of his suit on before he jumped out of the window, landing in a crouch and sprinting.

Peter knew where the sound was coming from. It was an alley that was frequented by criminals, somewhere he often had to save people from. Muggings were common, mostly because the path was out of sight from the rest of the street.

He shot a web and pulled himself up to the rooftops, swinging down the familiar path until finally, he heard the voices.

“Nobody’s coming for you. Now give me your wallet. This doesn’t have to end ugly.”

Yeah, just another mugger. Why the hell was his neck burning like he was in mortal danger? Peter grimaced, shaking his head to try and dismiss the feeling. It didn’t go away.

Oh well. There was still a man being mugged in front of him. No time to waste on weird feelings.

Peter dropped into the alleyway, seeing the two men jump. The mugger had a gun pointed at the civilian. “Hey, it’s really not nice to-”

“Spider-Man. How nice to see you in person. I would’ve liked it to be sooner, but maybe you hadn’t heard the news.” A low voice sounded from behind him, and Peter whipped around.

Oh.

He really should pay attention more to his senses.

“Uh, hello?”

Damn, what a way to intimidate someone. Peter fought the urge to step back from the tall figure in front of him.

“I’m sure you know what’s going on by now. You can either come quietly, or we can make you come quietly. Is that clear?”

Peter looked back at the mugger, who stepped away from the civilian man. He pointed his gun at Peter, grinning.

The civilian man pulled out his own and gave a small, somewhat creepy, smile.

He’d fallen into a trap. A cheap, stupid trap.

“Okay, that’s a low blow. Tricking someone into thinking a mugging was going to happen? Seriously?” Peter tried to keep his voice from shaking. At least he’d put on his mask, but other than that, he had no protection. “KAREN, record and send to Mr. Stark.” He whispered, seeing the blinking red dot of the camera quickly turn on.

“We had to do something. You wouldn’t turn yourself in, would you?” The figure came closer, and Peter could finally see him clearly.

He was a thin man, not one Peter had met before. His eyes were cold, but his face was twisted into a cruel smile that sent chills down Peter’s spine.

“I’m sorry, I really have to go. If there’s not a mugging, there’s nothing I can do here. I have other people I need to help.”

“I’m afraid you can’t do that. Now again, this is your last chance to come quietly. I don’t think you’ll like the other option. It’s a bit more painful.” The unsettling grin was still there.

Peter’s blood ran cold.

Okay. He could do this. He just needed to get away before-

His senses screamed at him, but it was too late.

Peter’s vision went dark as pain shot through him, barely feeling himself fall to the ground.

He couldn’t move even when it stopped.

“These new tasers really work wonders, don’t they, Spider-Man.” He could barely see the man through his hazy vision.

Damnit, he really should’ve listened to Mr. Stark.

He slipped into unconsciousness.

____________________________________________________________________________

“He’s awake.”

His eyes blinked open, quickly shutting against the bright lights.

“Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man, you are under arrest for violation of the Sokovia Accords.”

Peter opened his eyes fully, flinching at the sight of his new surroundings. He was in what looked to be a small, white room, handcuffed to a metal chair that sat before a table.

Sitting in front of him was General Thaddeus Ross.

“W-what?”

Shit. His mask! They had taken it-

“You are now at the Raft Prison for Enhanced Individuals. You will be put in your own cell in a room with the other prisoners, where you will be allowed one meal per day, water, and other basic necessities. Until we can negotiate your release, this will be your location. Is that understood?”

Peter stared at him. “I-”

Ross sighed. “Look, Peter. If I had known of your age, I might’ve considered differently, but this is for the best. We cannot have unknown, dangerous mutates roaming the streets of New York, parading around as a superhero. You have multiple violations of the law on your record, as well as the newer disregard for the Sokovia Accords.”

“Can- can’t I just sign?”

The general shook his head. “It isn’t that simple. You’ve made my job here incredibly difficult, I hope you know. Not only are you unregistered, but you took unauthorized action in Berlin. We do not truly know your alliances.”

Peter couldn’t breathe. This had to be illegal. Mr. Stark would get him out, he would help.

Ross stood from his chair. “If you have no further questions, I will be going. I wish you good luck on your trial, and the guards will update you with any information regarding your status.”

He gestured with his hand, and two guards that Peter hadn’t noticed walked over to him.

One of them was holding what looked to be an electric collar.

Peter pulled away in panic, but the guard grabbed him roughly, snapping it around his neck. It beeped and tightened slightly.

“No, please don’t do this!”

The guard didn’t answer. He pulled him into a standing position, uncuffing him from the chair and bringing his hands together in front of him. He snapped the cuffs shut again.

Peter didn’t move, shock virtually paralyzing him. He stared at his hands, the metal bands around them glinting.

“Don’t try breaking out of those. They’re vibranium. Not even your super strength is going to get through them.”

The guard shoved him forward, and Peter stumbled, nearly falling.

“Move forward.”

He did. They walked a short distance down a narrow hallway, until finally, they reached a metal door. It slid open, revealing a cell, with a glass wall that showed the rest of the room. Bars stretched across the glass.

Peter felt a hand on his back shove him inside, and he fell to the floor, almost hitting his head on the concrete.

“What the hell?” An unfamiliar voice shouted from somewhere else in the room.

He felt himself get pulled up and shoved over to what looked like a metal cot. There was a long chain on the floor with a singular cuff at the end, which the guard snapped around his ankle.

Peter stared up at the man, who smirked. “Don’t try anything. If you do, you get shocked. There’s a camera up there. We see and hear everything. Good luck.”

The guard stepped out, the metal door shutting behind him.

Peter was afraid to move. He didn’t want to get shocked, and he didn’t want the guards coming back.

But he knew he needed to. He stood up on shaky legs, surveying what would be his new room for however long.

“Hey! Who the hell are you?”

Peter flinched at the voice, turning to face the glass wall. He could see other cells, identical to his own.

“Shit, you’re a kid.”

The voice was coming from a familiar man.

Sam Wilson.  
His cell was just across from Peter’s, and his face looked to be healing from bruises.

Peter opened his mouth to speak, then heard another voice.

“A kid? They put a kid in here?”

The man who was speaking looked unfamiliar. He had a beard and scruffy brown hair. His eyes were kind, and Peter wondered why he was here.

“What’s going on?”

That was Clint Barton. Hawkeye.

“We’ve got company. Apparently this place just became juvie.” Sam said, still staring at him.

“Jesus, what’d you do to get the shock collar?” Clint said, voice low.

Peter was about to answer when he saw the last full cell. In it was a young woman, long hair almost covering the same shock collar he had on. She was staring ahead, clearly awake but unmoving.

Like if she did, she’d get shocked.

Peter looked back to Clint, who nodded grimly.

“Yeah, kid. The only other one in here with that is Wanda. Why’d they put one on you?”

“I- I don’t know.” He stammered.

Sam looked at him with realization. “You’re that spider guy, aren’t you? The one we fought in the airport.”

The guy with a beard looked at him in shock. “Wait, seriously?”

Peter nodded, sitting down.

“Why’d they bring you in? You look like a twelve-year-old!”

“I’m almost fifteen.”

Clint swore, shaking his head. “I thought Wanda was the youngest we had.”

Sam nodded. “Me too. Anyway kid, that’s why you have the collar. You’re enhanced.”

Peter swallowed nervously. “I wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

“They don’t really care.” Clint said, sitting on the bench in his own cell. “All Ross cares about is saving himself.”

The guy with a beard laughed bitterly, then looked at Peter. “So what’s your name, kid?”

“Peter. Peter Parker.”

He grinned. “Scott Lang. I was the one that threw you across the airport. Sorry for that.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Really? How’d you even get that big? Is it your suit or can you do that all the time?”

Scott chuckled. “It’s just my suit. If I could do that all the time, I’d be much harder to arrest.”

“So why exactly are all of you here? I’ve read the Sokovia Accords, they didn’t say anything about a Raft Prison.” Peter said, fidgeting with the chain connected to his ankle.

Sam shrugged. “I guess they forgot to put that part in the memo. We broke the law, now we’re in prison.”

Peter tilted his head. “But you guys are superheroes. Shouldn’t they give you something better than this?”

Sam laughed. “Yeah kid, they really should. But apparently Ross didn’t take that part into consideration.”

Suddenly, the collar around Peter’s neck beeped loudly. He flinched, looking to Clint, who stood up, panic in his eyes.

“Peter, don’t move.”

Peter forced himself to stay still, heart pounding.

Clint nodded. “Good. Okay, stay like that.”

Peter noticed that most of the eyes in the room were on him. Sam looked angry, and Scott just looked worried. He saw Wanda in her cell, still unmoving, staring at her wall. Her collar hadn’t gone off, but its red light was blinking slowly.

The collar beeped again, and Peter tensed slightly.

Apparently, that was the movement that whoever was watching him needed.

The collar let off a long screech, cutting off for a short second.

“SHIT!” He heard Clint’s shout just before the crackle of electricity.

The pain was so much worse than the taser had been. It ran through his bones and didn’t stop. Every nerve was on fire.

His vision went completely white as the world faded away from him.

The pain went away. He couldn’t feel anything, just

There was muffled shouting.

What was going on?

Why were they yelling?

Was someone screaming?

Was it him?

He couldn’t tell anymore.

He’d just stay here for now.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Peter?”

A voice faded into the white.

He felt like he was underwater. Should he breathe? Was he drowning?

“Peter! You have to breathe, kid.”

Oh.

That voice sounded familiar.

Where was he? The floor underneath him was hard and cool on his face.

Why did everything hurt?

“Kid, come on. You’ve gotta wake up.”

Peter groaned, blinking open his eyes. He startled at the sight of the concrete floor of his cell.

Right.

He was in prison. What the hell had just happened?

“Peter? You with us?”

That was Clint.

Peter’s muscles spasmed, and he grimaced, waiting for it to pass.

Then he noticed a heavy weight on his neck. When he moved his neck, the weight didn’t shift, but pain shot through him. What-

The collar.

Peter choked, gasping for air. They had used it on him. That’s why he was on the floor, and that’s why his entire body hurt.

He’d been electrocuted.

What did he do wrong?

“Kid! You’re alright, just breathe. It’s over, you’re gonna be okay.” Clint’s voice was filled with worry.

Peter tried to speak, but his voice was hoarse when it came out. “What’d I do?”

“What?”

“I didn’t do anything.”

He heard Clint sigh. “I know. You didn’t do anything wrong, they just do that sometimes. How about we just avoid touching the cuffs or the chain from now on, alright?”


	2. When You Begin a Friendship With Your Prison Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still stuck in the Raft Prison, Peter begins to bond with the rest of the prisoners. But life always finds a way to ruin the good moments.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Alternate Summary: After getting arrested and thrown in the Raft Prison, Peter finds a way to communicate with an almost unresponsive Wanda Maximoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Minor panic attacks, observation of disassociation (Wanda is pretty out of it for a lot of the fic but is mostly aware of what's going on), electrocution, and coarse language.
> 
> Also, please ignore any plot holes and medical inaccuracies. This story isn't meant to be fully logical lol

Peter didn’t sleep well, but who could when you were in prison with a shock collar around your neck that could activate at any moment? The sleep he did get was fitful at best, and nightmarish at its worst. He kept remembering the pain, the guard’s cruel smile, and the beeping of the collar.

Worst of all, he kept remembering his promise to Mr. Stark. How he’d let him down by going on patrol. Why hadn’t he listened to him? The man was probably angry that he’d gone against the one rule he had.

If he even noticed he was missing.

Shit, Aunt May.

Oh god, what was he going to do? She’d definitely know he was gone, he lived with her! What if they told her he was arrested?

What if they told her he was Spider-Man?

What if they told the whole world? He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t live like that, everyone knowing his identity. His friends, his classmates.

Peter wondered if Ned knew that he was gone yet. He had probably noticed as soon as Peter didn’t respond to his phone. God, he didn’t want to freak him out. Ned didn’t even know about his powers yet.

The only one who used to know was Mr. Stark and Happy.

Now?

He didn’t even know.

And that was terrifying.

Suddenly, the lights of the prison brightened, revealing the rest of the cells. Peter winced at the sharpness of it. Damn, his enhanced senses were really not helping him right now. He really wished they had an off switch, but unfortunately, life never made things that simple for him.

“Everyone awake?” Scott’s voice echoed around the area. “Does anyone know what day it is?”

Peter heard Sam’s tired groan as the man stood up. “For the last time, nobody knows-”

“I- I think it’s Saturday. April 9th, I think.” Peter’s voice was hoarse, and he cleared his throat. “It was Thursday night when, uh, when they took me in. I think that was two days ago.”

“Thanks kid! See, Sam, it is still a relevant question. I used to do it when I was in prison, we’d ask the new guy for the date when they’d come in, and that’s how we’d keep track if the guards didn’t tell us.”

Peter groaned, slowly pushing himself up off the floor. The chain on his handcuffs rattled slightly, and he froze, waiting for the beep of the collar. It didn’t come, thankfully, and he got himself up onto the metal cot. They had never even given him a blanket. “You were in prison before?”

Scott laughed. “Yeah, but don’t worry, it was for burglary.”

Peter tilted his head. “You robbed someone?”

Scott rolled his eyes. “No. Robbery implies violence. This company I used to work for, they were overcharging like crazy. I tried to fix it, but they fired me for reporting it. So I just gave the customers back the money.”

Peter saw Sam raise his eyebrows. “You sure that’s all you did?”

“Okay, I might’ve taken a few things from my old boss’s office.”

Peter looked at him skeptically.

Scott sighed. “And I drove his car into a pool. Happy now?”

Peter grinned. “Yeah. To be honest, that’s kind of awesome.”

Scott looked at him in surprise. “Really?”

Peter nodded. “I mean, it was all to help the people, right? That’s what we’re here for. That’s what superheroes do.”

“Jesus, kid, you make it so hard for the rest of us to seem innocent.” Sam’s voice was irritated, but Peter saw him hiding a smile.

Finally, he noticed Clint, who was standing near the glass window of his cell, looking at Wanda’s. She hadn’t moved from her position yesterday, but Peter could see that she was awake. Her eyes were still fixated on the wall in front of her.

“Is she okay?” Peter asked, voice quiet, not wanting to disturb her.

Clint sighed. “To tell you the truth kid, no. They’ve been practically torturing her. I don’t even know if she knows what’s going on anymore.”

“Why would they do that to her?”

Clint’s face tightened in anger. “They don’t want her using her powers. When they brought us in, we came willingly. We didn’t want to make more trouble for Steve. They didn’t tell Wanda they’d be restraining her like that. It scared her, and she lost control for a moment.”

He turned to Peter. “They shock her with that thing almost every day. It’s some sort of sick revenge.”

Peter looked down, seeing the chain around his ankle. They hadn’t put him in a straightjacket like Wanda. He was thankful for that.

But he couldn’t imagine what she was feeling. Being tied up like that must be a certain torture all in its own.

“Do- do you think she can hear us?” Peter asked tentatively.

Clint looked at him with surprise. “I don’t know, kid. Like I said, I’m not sure she’s still aware right now. We haven’t gotten a response out of her for days.”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, I know, but maybe if we talk to her it’ll help her. That’s okay, right? Did they shock her for talking?”

Clint shook his head. “Not specifically, no. But we have to be careful, especially with the two of you. I don’t think they care much about laws here.”

Peter took a deep breath. “Yeah, I know. I’m taking AP Government this year, we talked about the Accords a bit.”

Sam laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. “Damn, they teach that to freshmen now?”

Peter blushed. “Well, I kind of tested out of the other classes.”

“Oh, so you’re one of the smart kids? Is that why Stark picked you?”

Peter shrugged, grin falling as he looked back to the floor. “I don’t know.”

The room fell into silence. Peter grimaced, thinking back to Tony’s warnings. He really should’ve stayed in his room.

Finally, Clint cleared his throat. “How about we try and talk to Wanda, kid. If she can hear us, she’s probably wondering why we aren’t doing that right now.”

Peter looked back up. “Really?”

Clint shrugged half-heartedly.

Peter smiled again.

Turning back to Wanda, Clint motioned for Sam and Scott to be silent. “Hey kid. Can you hear us?”

Wanda didn’t move. Her eyes were still trained on the wall.

Clint sighed. “I know you can’t talk right now, but we have Peter now. He’s across the room, he can see if you blink. If you can hear us, can you blink twice? Pretty slowly, so that he can see?”

Peter stared ahead, focusing on Wanda. For a few seconds, there was nothing.

Then, Wanda blinked twice. They were separated by about a second, and he knew they were definitely on purpose.

Peter looked at Clint in excitement. “She said she can!”

For the first time, Peter saw a flash of real happiness in Clint’s eyes.

“Alright, that’s good. Do you know what’s going on?”

Another double blink.

Peter grinned and nodded at Clint.

Clint let out a breath of relief. “Okay. Do you want us to keep going?”

There was another double blink.

Their conversation continued well into the night, with no incident.

Peter slept until the morning.

____________________________________________________________________________

The next day, there was less tension in the air. They’d begun their conversation with Wanda almost immediately after the lights turned on, and Peter could’ve sworn that the dark circles under her eyes had lightened.

Now, Scott was telling a story about the first time he had grown to giant size in his suit.

“So right after that, I passed out. Just straight up on the floor. When I woke up, I had to eat like fifty oranges. It was one of the best days of my life, seriously. I did get tired of the oranges, though. That part wasn’t very fun.”

Peter laughed, seeing Sam roll his eyes at the story. Scott had purposely left out the names of his coworkers, but they all knew that Ross had most likely figured out who they were. Peter noticed the guilt in Scott’s eyes from time to time. Behind the man’s jokes, there was anger and sadness. He hadn’t ever wanted to go to prison again.

Then, Wanda’s head moved slightly. Suddenly, she was making eye contact with Peter. “Wanda?”

She blinked, and Peter tilted his head. “Are you okay?”

Wanda just stared at him. Her eyes looked clearer than they had when she was just staring ahead at the wall.

But they also looked sad. There were so many emotions showing that Peter couldn’t decipher it all. What had happened to her? He knew some of it, like the explosion in Lagos, but she wasn’t an original member of the Avengers. She only looked to be only a few years older than him, if even that much.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked again.

There was still no response, just that stare.

“What’s going on?” Clint’s voice was filled with concern.

Peter looked at him, not sure how to tell him that Wanda had moved without bringing too much attention to it. “I don’t know.”

Suddenly, Wanda’s eyes squeezed shut, face tense.

“Wanda?”

She didn’t respond.

“Peter, what’s happening?” Sam asked, voice tense.

Peter saw Scott staring at him, worry evident in his features. The man’s face had turned serious, and his humor was gone.

“I- I really don’t know, I’m sorry.”

There was a slight gasp from across the room, if you could even call it that. It was more of a tiny breath, but Peter heard it all the same. He looked back to see panic in Wanda’s now wide open eyes.

His brow furrowed in confusion. She’d made a noise, and why did it look like she was scared?

Then he heard it.

The beep of the shock collar.

Peter froze in fear, feeling his body go numb. His mind was racing, and he could feel panic shortening his breaths.

“No, not again, you do not get to do this again!” Clint’s voice echoed around the room, and he could see the man pointing at the security cameras out of the corner of his eye. Peter kept eye contact with Wanda, who had paled to a sickly shade of white.

“He didn’t do anything, you bastards, he’s a kid!”

That was Scott, and there was an anger in his voice that Peter had never heard before.

“Peter, just stay calm, kid. It’ll be alright.” Sam’s voice was calming, and Peter forced himself to slow his breathing as the collar beeped once more. How many times would they do this? How were they so cruel?

Was he really that dangerous?

Would he end up like Wanda, unable to talk or move?

Would he ever get out of this place?

Peter felt a tear roll down his face. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see Aunt May, to build lego sets with Ned. Even having to deal with Flash at school sounded like heaven compared to here.

The collar gave another beep, and Peter held back a flinch. Maybe if he didn’t move, they wouldn’t shock him again. Maybe everything would be okay.

Wanda was still staring at him, and she blinked twice. Maybe she was trying to reassure him, but Peter couldn’t tell.

Clint was still yelling at the security camera, arms moving as he tried to draw their attention towards himself.

Finally, the collar gave its long screech, and Peter let out a choked sob.

“No.” Peter was sure that only he had heard Wanda speak, as her voice was barely a whisper. But he couldn’t think about it for long before the buzz of the electricity filled his ears.

Peter felt himself collapse to the side, still on the metal cot. His head slammed into the wall behind him as he felt the current run through him. His body felt like it was burning from the inside out, the white-hot agony too much to bear.

He felt his muscles seizing, and he knew he was screaming from the pain. Peter couldn’t breathe.

Everything sounded muffled yet again, the shouts and yells overwhelming him even in their muted state.

Peter couldn’t stay like this. He wanted to sleep, to get away from the unbearable pain running through him.

Suddenly, there was a voice in his head.

‘Stay awake. They want you unconscious. Don’t let them get what they want like I did. Please.’

The pain seemed to dull, and Peter found himself surrounded by a calming red.

‘I’m so sorry. I can’t take it away, but I can distract you.’

‘Who are you? What’s going on?’

‘I can’t do this for long or they’ll notice.’

‘What?’

‘It’s almost over. I have to send you back. You have to be strong. Don’t let them break you, Peter.’

The pain overtook him once again, but the voice had been right. The buzz of the electricity was fading.

One last painful wave shot through him, and then it was over. His throat felt raw from screaming, and he doubted he could talk.

“Peter! It’s alright kid, they’re done. You’re okay, it’s gonna be okay. Just breathe.”

Peter sucked in a breath, tears streaming down his face. His chest heaved with the effort, and he could still feel the remnants of the shocks making his muscles spasm.

His head was on the concrete bench, and he couldn’t find the strength to move. Peter just laid there, fear coursing through his veins.

The voice said that he had to be strong. That he couldn’t break.

But Peter could already feel the cracks starting to appear.

How could he keep himself together when everything around him was trying to shatter him into a million pieces?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my ADHD fueled whump fest. Anyway, have a great day y'all!


	3. This Is Life Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter feels the stress and pain breaking him, and the thoughts racing through his mind aren't helping him at all. The others try to help, but the raft is taking a toll on them as well. Three days pass by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I finally finished this chapter, and I hope it's alright! 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: dark thoughts, mentions of death, general fear, mild descriptions of panic, and electrocution (not detailed)

An hour later, Peter found the strength to sit up. He leaned back against the wall, feeling dried blood on his face from when he had hit his head on the concrete. The wound was still painful, and Peter wondered if he had a concussion. His eyes were definitely not focusing correctly. He heard Sam and Clint talking, but he couldn’t bring himself to pay attention to what they were saying.

“Shit, kid, that doesn’t look good.” 

Peter tilted his head to the side to see Scott looking at him with concern. Sam and Clint stopped their conversation, turning towards him. 

“Peter? How’s your head?” Clint asked, still tense with anger. 

Peter gave a small shrug. Talking seemed too hard right now, and he doubted that he could get a full sentence out anyway. 

“He looks really pale, guys.” Scott’s voice was filled with worry. “How much did they shock him with?”

Clint’s jaw clenched with frustration. “I don’t know. Too damn much. Same as they do with Wanda.” 

Peter’s eyes widened. 

Wanda. 

He looked towards her cell to see her, and almost flinched in shock. She had moved. Wanda was now facing her glass window, back propped up against the wall. 

She was staring past him, eyes distant, like she wasn’t really seeing the prison around her. 

“Wanda?” Peter’s voice was barely a whisper, but Wanda apparently heard it. She blinked, and her eyes focused, now clear. 

Peter only had the energy to stare, but she didn’t seem to mind. They held eye contact for a while, focus drifting as Sam, Clint, and Scott kept talking. 

He wondered if Tony was trying to get him out, if Ross had even told him the truth about where he was. It had been only three days. 

Three hellish days in prison. 

And he was already starting to break? 

The familiar feeling of shame crept upon him, cold and unforgiving. What would Mr. Stark think of him after this? He wasn’t capable of being a hero if he couldn’t handle a few days in prison. 

“Peter? Are you still with us?” 

Clint’s voice snapped him away from his thoughts. Peter swallowed, his throat still raw from screaming. “Yeah.” 

He turned his head away from Wanda, seeing the older man’s concerned face. 

“Good. You need to stay awake for a while, just until night. Your head doesn’t look good, I don’t want you falling asleep if you have a concussion.” 

Peter nodded slightly, wincing when the wound in his head flared with pain. His healing factor must’ve slowed due to the prison’s harsh conditions. 

Clint gave a small smile. “It’ll be alright kid. I promise.”

Unsurprisingly, Peter doubted that. Even if they got out of here, he couldn’t see himself being the same he had always been. Maybe they’d shocked him enough to make his powers useless. That was their goal, wasn’t it? To make sure that he’d never be able to be a threat again? 

Whatever their purpose was, their strategy was working. 

Peter hated it. He wanted to be strong, to always come back with a witty retort to show his captors they hadn’t done anything to him. 

But the truth was, he was terrified. This? 

This was the scariest thing he’d ever been through. He had no experience, no training for being thrown into a prison in the middle of the ocean. 

There was no familiarity in this situation, nobody he had known for more than a few days. 

Nothing he could take comfort in, except for memories. 

Even the hope of rescue was beginning to fade from his mind. 

Sam, Clint, and Wanda? They were actual Avengers, people who knew what they were doing. Even they hadn’t been able to get themselves out. 

He was just a fourteen-year-old kid, with one battle under his belt. Other than the airport fight, the most intense thing he’d ever had to do was stop a mugging. 

That was it. 

If the Avengers couldn’t get out of this, then how could he? Ross was a part of the federal government, a high up general with respect to his name. If he could convince everyone that Peter was dangerous, there’d be nothing even Tony Stark could do about it. 

He’d stay in here for the rest of his life, rotting away in a jail cell. It wasn’t something he had ever expected himself to be doing. Being held in prison. 

As a criminal. 

He just wanted to go home, to see May, to see his friend. Hell, he even missed school. Getting taunted by Flash sounded worlds better than this. 

It was much less painful than getting shocked halfway to hell with an electric collar. 

“Hey kid, I think you’re okay to sleep now. It’s been a couple hours, get some rest.” Clint’s voice was soft, eyes kind. 

Peter leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes against the pain. There was nothing else to do but sleep, after all. 

A few minutes later, he was still awake. The older Avengers were talking again, conversation hushed. The lights had dimmed, signaling night.

“I still can’t believe they’d put kids in prison.” Scott said bitterly. “I don’t care if they have powers, it’s not right.” 

Sam scoffed. “Yeah, but that’s Ross’s thing. The guy hates anyone with powers, thinks they’re dangerous, inhuman. It’s insanity is what it is.” 

“Ain’t that the truth.” Clint said gruffly, sitting on the cot in his cell. “For god’s sake, Wanda’s only a few years older than Peter. They’re too young for this bullshit.”

Scott sighed. “I hate being stuck here. They could at least let us help them. Give them whatever medical attention we can.”

Sam’s response was filled with barely concealed anger. “That’d be beside the point for them. They don’t want those kids to survive.” 

Peter felt a tear slip from his eye, trailing down his face. 

He was right. 

They weren’t going to show mercy to him. 

Once they figured out that they wouldn’t be of use locked in prison, they’d kill him and Wanda. 

He could only hope they’d let him say goodbye first. 

____________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Peter woke to the nerves along his neck tingling like a small current of electricity had run through him. His breath quickened. Had they shocked him already? Were they about to? The collar hadn’t made any noise, had it? 

“Peter? Are you okay, kid?” 

Peter took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “Yeah. I’m awake.” 

What the hell was going on? 

It almost felt like- 

His senses. Oh. 

That’s what was happening. His powers were going off, trying to tell him something. But what? If the collar wasn’t about to go off, what was happening? 

He’d always hated the unreliability of his powers. Sometimes, they’d go off for days until whatever event they’d been trying to warn him of occurred. It was irritating at best, and painful at its worst. 

Something was going to happen soon, but how soon, Peter couldn’t tell. 

“How’s your head?” Sam asked from his cell. 

Peter turned his head to see him, noticing the pain had gone down slightly. He swallowed, mouth dry. “Better.” 

Sam sighed, standing. “That’s good, kid. I wish they’d let me over to check you for a concussion, but that’s not going to happen anytime soon. Any dizziness?” 

“No. I heal fast.” 

Sam nodded. “I figured.” 

Clint stood from the metal cot in his cell, turning to face Peter. “How’s Wanda doing?” 

Peter tilted his head slightly to the side so Wanda’s cell was in view. She hadn’t moved from her place yesterday, but was awake, eyes clear and focused. “Are you okay?” He said quietly. 

She blinked twice, head nodding in a tiny motion. The dark circles under her eyes were still prominent, but her skin had gained more color since Peter had first seen her, the day he’d arrived at the raft. 

It was probably because they hadn’t shocked her in a few days. They’d been so focused on Peter that they hadn’t been torturing Wanda. 

“She’s alright.” Peter gave Wanda a small smile. She blinked twice at him again, as if to return it. 

Clint sighed, running a hand over his face. “That’s good.” His voice was tired, and Peter didn’t blame him. Even if they slept, they felt drained, almost like the harsh lights of the prison were sucking the energy out of them. 

There wasn’t anything to do except sit around and wait for the small amounts of water and food delivered to them, only enough to keep them alive. Clint, Sam, and Scott got slightly better treatment. 

Peter was sure part of it was because they didn’t have powers, but also because they were more respected than him and Wanda. 

Clint had been working with S.H.I.E.L.D for years, had been an Avenger for as long as the team had been around. Sam had been a highly-regarded soldier before joining the Avengers. 

And Scott, well, he wasn’t exactly respected by the government, but without his suit, he didn’t pose much of a threat in the high-security prison. 

Overall, the three older men were seen as more human than him and Wanda. They had a chance of survival, while for now, it didn’t look like Peter or Wanda would make it out alive. 

They were expendable, compared to the more well-known heroes. Even though Peter had gotten attention over the internet as Spider-Man, if he disappeared, people would just consider it a mystery. 

Eventually, he’d be forgotten. He hadn’t even been Spider-Man for a year yet. 

As for Wanda, she wasn’t very well-regarded in the eyes of the public. Many saw her as a terrorist, others saw her as an out-of-control kid. 

Now, Peter was more sure than ever that they weren’t getting out of the prison.   
“Peter, what’s wrong?” Scott’s concerned voice broke through the thoughts, startling Peter. 

He gave a small smile, trying to hide his panic. “Nothing. I’m fine.” 

Scott gave him a knowing look. “Kid, it’s alright to not be okay. We’re stuck in this absolute shithole, we’re not in a good spot.” 

Peter nodded. “I know.” 

Scott sighed. “Okay.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

The next two days passed uneventfully. The shock collars didn’t go off, and the food and water were delivered as per usual. The night went by just as normally, with everyone in a fitful sleep until the mornings. 

Peter couldn’t say he wasn’t thankful for it, but his senses were still going off, letting him know that something, whatever it was, was coming. The feeling got stronger every day, and his dreams were filled with the buzz of electricity and screaming. 

The nightmares didn’t even make sense anymore. They were just pure chaos. 

He didn’t want to think about what that meant. 

“Everyone awake?” Scott asked, voice rough from sleep. 

There were answering murmurs from Clint and Sam, and Peter just made eye contact with Scott. Wanda was also awake, still in the position she’d moved to a few days earlier. 

“Cool. Peter, are you okay?” 

Peter nodded. 

“How about Wanda?” 

Wanda blinked twice. 

“She’s okay.” 

Scott gave a half-hearted thumbs-up. “Awesome.” 

There were a few moments of silence before Clint and Sam began to speak, starting another of their discussions. It was a daily routine now. They’d all check in with each other, and then whoever felt like speaking would begin a conversation. 

Today, it was about kitchen renovations. Of all things, Peter hadn’t expected Clint to care so much about home-improvement, but it was a welcome break from his own thoughts. He didn’t know much about the man’s own home or family, but Peter suspected that Clint was vague on purpose. 

The guards were always listening, anyway.

“I’m thinking about an open-plan kitchen, maybe painting the cabinets a darker color. White probably went out of style years ago, you think?” Clint said, keeping his voice light. 

Sam chuckled. “You have white cabinets? Man, we have very different tastes in kitchens. I was never one for the modern look. Too much gray, not enough color.” 

Clint shrugged. “I was never a huge fan of it either, but it was easy enough to do. Simple, clean. What would you suggest?” 

“Depends on the kitchen. If you’re going for a rustic look, maybe just some exposed wood, put a stain over it, make it look nice. If you’re going for a farmhouse look, lighter colors still work, just not a pure white. Maybe a gray tone.” 

Peter smiled slightly. The two of them made an effort to bring normality to the prison life, and he could tell it was mostly for him and Wanda. He was thankful for it. 

It pulled him out of his own mind, gave him a chance to imagine that things were good again. 

That he wasn’t in prison anymore. 

But like most good things, it didn’t last for long. 

“I don’t know about gray-” Clint’s voice was cut off by a blaring alarm, bright white lights of the prison turning to a glaring red, making the room darker. 

The flashes created terrifying shadows along the walls, and Peter squeezed his eyes shut against the onslaught of panic, trying to bring his hands to his ears to block the piercing sound. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?” He heard Sam’s shout, filled with worry and anger. 

Peter felt like screaming. The alarm sent shots of pain through him, and his senses were crackling down his neck like a live wire had replaced his spinal cord. 

There was nothing he could do, however. He couldn’t move, stuck in the hunched position he’d moved to when the alarm went off. 

Peter doubted he could stand without collapsing, anyway. The lack of proper food and his own injuries had made him weak and shaky. His legs wouldn’t support him anymore. 

The speaker near the camera in his cell had gone unused throughout his entire stay, but it crackled on, a panicked voice coming through it. 

“STAY WHERE YOU ARE, I REPEAT, STAY WHERE YOU ARE. THE SITUATION WILL BE RESOLVED SHORTLY.” 

Clint shouted this time. “IT’S NOT LIKE WE CAN GO ANYWHERE! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?” 

“ALL PRISONERS, STAND DOWN!” The voice was different now, more angry. 

“WHAT THE-”

Peter heard Wanda’s collar go off before he felt his own. 

The pain drowned out everything else, and his world dissolved into agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and have a great day! :D


	4. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds it hard to have hope for rescue, but Wanda keeps telling him that they're getting out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This was a faster update than I expected, tbh. I hope you like it, it was kind of a hard chapter to write properly. 
> 
> PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: a small reference to suicidal ideation (it's pretty vague and immediately stopped by another character), general fear, struggling to breathe, and coarse language

Peter was, once again, surrounded by red. It was like he was floating in it. 

It felt like a dream, like his body wasn’t real. 

Like this was all in his head.

Maybe it was?

“What the hell…” His voice sounded muffled, 

Wasn’t he just in his prison cell? The alarm had been going off, and it’d been so loud, so painful. There was shouting, and the intercom had gone off. 

Along with the shock collar. 

But there was no pain anymore. No buzzing of electricity. 

Just a peaceful red, surrounding him like a calm blanket. 

Shit. Was he dead? 

“I don’t think we’re dead.” A voice echoed around the red atmosphere, speaking with a slight accent that sounded almost Russian. “This doesn’t feel like death.”

Peter whipped around to see a shadow among the red mist. The figure moved closer, revealing a familiar outline. 

“Wanda?”

The red tendrils faded away from her. She looked different than she had in the prison, her skin a normal tone, no shock collar or straightjacket in sight. It was odd to see her normally. 

She gave a small smile, but her eyes were confused. “I don’t really know what’s happening. I- I think I’ve been here before...” 

Peter shrugged half-heartedly. “It’s better than out there. It’s quiet here. I like it.” 

Wanda tilted her head, blinking. “Out there? What…” 

She turned, looking around herself. 

Peter just watched. His mind felt foggy, like something was being held back from him. It was a strange sensation, not uncomfortable, but not right, either. 

“It doesn’t feel like death, but it doesn’t feel like life…” Wanda repeated the phrase a few times, reaching out to the red mist and curling her fingers through it. Her image flickered, and Peter flinched. 

He could’ve sworn he saw the shock collar around her neck again. “Wanda?” His voice was shaky and soft. 

She mumbled to herself once more, and red energy spread out from her hand, the tendrils wrapping around her hand. “It doesn’t feel right…” The energy pulsed, flashing a bright scarlet. 

Wanda gasped, stumbling backward. 

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked, stepping forward slightly. 

She turned towards him, eyes clear and focused, panic shining through them. “Peter, we need to get out of here. Now.” 

“What? Why?” 

Wanda shook her head, taking a deep breath. “We can’t stay here. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring both of us here, but we need to wake up.” 

Peter felt his eyes widen. “What’s happening?” 

Her image flickered again. “I- I think they’re here to help us, Peter. If we don’t get out of here, we won’t ever be able to.” 

“W-What do you mean?” His voice shook, words barely coming out, but Wanda understood.

She sighed, stepping towards him. “We’ll die. I brought us here when the collars went off, it’s where I escape to when I can’t handle pain. But my powers, I-” Wanda exhaled, clearly frustrated. “I don’t have enough control over them to keep this up for a long time. They turn against me, and if I don’t pull myself out, it gets bad.” 

“How bad?” 

Wanda lifted her head to make eye contact. “After my- around a year or so ago, I did the same thing, and I stayed too long. I was in a coma for a few days. I had seizures. They didn’t think I was going to make it. The only reason I did was because Vision pulled me out.” 

Peter exhaled, closing his eyes. “So we have to go back there now, or we’ll die here.” 

She nodded, fidgeting with her hands. “Yeah.” 

Peter hated what he was about to ask. But he had to know. “What if- What if we didn’t go back? Wouldn’t it be better if we just stayed here?” 

A tear rolled down Wanda’s face. “Believe me, I wanted to do the same. I know that it’s hard, but we’re so close. We’ve fought for this long, Peter. There are people that care for you, even some that still care for me. We can’t stay here.” 

Peter felt his own tears dripping down his face as well, and he didn’t bother trying to wipe them away. “I just- I don’t know if I can go back. It hurts.” 

Wanda’s image flickered again, and she smiled sadly at him. “I know. But you heard Sam the other night. They don’t want us to survive. And I’m done letting them control me, I’m not about to let them win.” 

Sighing, Peter nodded. “Okay.” His voice was still shaky, and he forced it to be steady. “We won’t let them win.” 

Wanda stepped forward, holding out her hand. “Let’s go.” 

Peter pretended not to notice that her hand was shaking. “Okay.” He grasped her hand, surprised that it felt almost real. “You’ve done this before, right?” 

Wanda startled, then laughed. “Yeah, yeah I have.” 

Peter smiled back, trying to calm himself. 

He trusted Wanda. That wasn’t the problem. 

The problem was that he was scared of what awaited them back in the prison. 

She’d said that someone was there to help them? 

But who? 

Wanda looked around at the scarlet world once more, sucking in a stuttering breath and letting it out. Red energy flowed from her hand, and Peter stared, mesmerized as it wrapped around their hands. “3, 2, 1…” 

The energy pulsed brightly, and Peter felt himself falling. His vision narrowed, as if he was being pulled back, and he closed his eyes to escape the dizzying sensation. 

Then there was nothing but darkness surrounding him. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Peter opened his eyes slowly. Flashes of red illuminated the world around him, and for a second, he thought they hadn’t returned to the prison. But then he heard the shouting, the blaring of the alarm, and he knew he was back in his cell, his mind in the real world.

The current of electricity was no longer flowing from the metal around his neck, but his muscles were weakly spasming, the feeling now familiar to Peter. 

“DAMNIT, YOU BASTARDS, THEY DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!” 

Surprisingly, it was Scott who was shouting, an unfamiliar anger in his voice. Peter tried to sit up, but his body wouldn’t respond. 

So he just stayed where he was, on his side, the left side of his face pressed against the floor. It was cold, but the feeling grounded him in reality. 

He heard someone banging on the glass of their cell, shouting something unintelligible. It sounded like Clint, trying to get to Wanda. 

Shit. Wanda. Was she okay? She’d seemed alright when they’d talked, but then again, that was in their minds, not in real life. 

In real life, they both could barely move. There were shock collars around their necks. 

They were slowly dying. 

“Wanda?” His voice was a small whisper, crackly and hoarse. He coughed harshly, the sound painful to even his own ears. 

_‘I’m okay.’_

The accented voice echoed in his mind, and Peter startled at the feeling. 

“What’s happening?” His voice barely came out now, and he coughed again. 

The response sounded relieved. ‘They’re here for us. We’re leaving.’ 

“Who-” Another cough broke his sentence, but Wanda responded anyway. 

_‘Steve. Natasha as well.’_

Steve? As in Captain America? He was here? 

What if… 

What if he just left him here? He had fought him, at the airport. They had been on different sides, and the man hadn’t exactly held back when they were fighting. 

What if he abandoned him here, and just left him at the prison? 

_‘We won’t let that happen. I promise.’_

“Okay.” Peter was exhausted, and he closed his eyes, trying to breathe normally. 

Even though Wanda sounded nearly sure about the potential rescue, Peter found that he couldn’t fully let himself hope that it was true. 

It was odd, even to himself, that his mindset had changed so much in the past week. It was hard to even remember what it was like to live outside of the raft. 

It was hard to think that he had only arrived a week ago. That this torture had only been going on for a short amount of time, compared to the rest of his life, but had affected him so much.

He wanted to go home, of course, but home felt like a distant memory, almost like a vivid dream. 

He missed May, his friends, even school seemed amazing compared to this. But it was hard to believe that he had the chance to go back. It was hard to believe that he might survive after all. 

The raft was high security, capable of holding the worst criminals. 

Capable of holding former superheroes. 

How were two people going to break them out? How were they going to avoid the government, avoid Ross, if they even made it away from the raft? 

It seemed impossible. 

He was so tired. 

_‘We’ll make it Peter. It’s going to be okay, just stay awake, please.’_

He didn’t want to stay awake. 

Not here. 

_‘I know, but I promise you, we’re getting out. We can rest later, but we won’t last long unconscious.’_

Right.  


He had to be strong.

He was Spider-Man. He could do this, he just had to stay conscious, stay awake. 

Suddenly, a loud thud sounded from above them, and Peter flinched slightly. The blaring of the alarm cut off, and the red lights stopped flashing, the bright white of the earlier lights turning back on. 

Did that mean- 

_‘They did it, they’re coming for us, just hang on!’_ Wanda’s voice was full of relief, but Peter still waited, uncertain. 

The intercom crackled on, a woman’s voice echoing around the circular space. “All guards have been neutralized. Did you miss us?” Her voice was calm and smooth. 

Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. 

“God, ‘Tasha, that’s one hell of a way to say hello.” Clint’s voice was both relieved and worried. “You better be getting us out of here.” 

“Would we be here if we couldn’t?” She answered. “Whoever designed this prison really didn’t account for someone trying to break in. They only focused on preventing a break out.” 

Sam laughed. “I’d say putting it in the middle of the ocean was a pretty good solution to a lot of things.” His voice turned serious. “The kids need help, Nat. It’s bad.” 

“Alright. Coming in now- hang on-” Natasha’s sentence cut off, and Peter heard her muttering to herself through the still-open comm channel. “Finally! These controls are so ancient, you’d think they’d at least update one part of this place.” 

The doors of each of the cells slid open, revealing empty hallways. Peter just stared ahead, unable to move. Hopefully someone would help him out of here. 

“Wanda, Peter, we’re coming to get you!” Sam’s shout was followed by fading footsteps, which Peter assumed were the others leaving their cells. 

He sucked in a breath, feeling a tear roll down his face. Was this actually happening? 

Could he really be getting out? 

Footsteps echoed down the hallway that led to Peter’s cell, and he tensed. 

“This damn prison is so confusing- god, is that a kid?” 

That was… Captain America? 

Was he actually here? 

In just a few seconds, Steve Rogers came into view, Peter blinked rapidly. He didn’t disappear. 

He was really there.

The man’s face was full of concern, and he pulled off his helmet as he jogged towards Peter, reaching the doorway. “Holy shit, they put a shock collar on him. Nat, you still in the control room?” 

The intercom buzzed again. “Yeah, I’m trying to find the release button, just give me a second.” She paused. “Got it!” 

The collar beeped, and Peter squeezed his eyes shut, holding his breath. 

But the metal gave a click, and suddenly, the pressure around his neck was gone, collar falling to the ground. 

Peter opened his eyes in shock, and Steve crouched in front of him, blue eyes worried. “Kid, you have to breathe, it’s alright.” 

He gasped, sucking in air and coughing, airways finally feeling free. A hand touched him, and Peter flinched weakly. The hand left his shoulder.

“Is it okay if I help you up a bit?” 

Peter opened his eyes and nodded, still trying to breathe normally. Steve gave a small smile and reached out again, lifting Peter up by his shoulder. 

He almost fell forward from the lack of support, but Steve caught him, steadying him and turning Peter so he leaned against the metal cot. “Alright, I’m gonna get these cuffs off of you.” 

Peter coughed, trying to clear his throat before speaking. “Is- is Wanda okay?” 

Steve looked at him in surprise, unlocking the handcuffs and the chain around his ankle. “She’ll be alright. Clint and Sam have her right now, they got the straightjacket off a little while ago. I’ve been listening in, I dropped some comms in the hallways for them.” 

“Okay. That’s good.” Peter’s vision was starting to dim, and his eyelids drooped. He blinked tiredly. 

“Kid?” 

He fell into darkness once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and have a great day! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
